one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin vs The Red Ranger
With a sense of justice and role in our childhoods,these two genius leaders in red are sending their team to victory against all odds,but who will win in a ONE MINUTE MELEE?!!? Battle Robin and the rest of the teen titans were walking in the middle of an abandoned warehouse until they saw a plantform. Raven sighed at the sight. Raven:Reminds me of that fight I had with that pony. The rest of the titans just laughed at her as the power rangers came over. The Red Ranger ran towards Robin,who got his bo staff ready. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Robin and the red ranger clashed their weapons before Robin dodged a sword swing,then Robin punched the red ranger several times before doing a flip kick,then threw an explosive birdarang that sent The Red Ranger flying out of the warehouse.The Red Ranger managed to recover and dodge a kick from robin,then slashed him several times before kicking him a few feet away,then shot a blast at Robin,sending him flying into a crate.Robin got up and used his bo staff to block several sword swings by the red ranger before hitting him in the head with it. 50! Robin dodged several sword swings before running on top of a crate,then jumping off of it as it was obliterated by a blast from the red ranger,who kept firing blasts at Robin,but never managing to hit him.Robin threw a smoke bomb at the red ranger,but the red ranger kept blasting through the smoke cloud as Robin used a grappling hook to get above him,then dropped down before doing a roundhouse kick that sent the red ranger tumbling to the ground. 40! The Red Ranger got up and blocked a kick from robin,then punched him in the face before slashing him several times,but was then kicked in the jaw by robin,who used his batarangs as boxing gloves,constantly Punching the ranger with them.Robin then went for a kick,but The Ranger caught his leg and threw him away before firing a blast that sent Robin flying,but Robin managed to use his feet to bounce off the wall and elbow The Ranger before kneeing him in the face.Both Robin and the ranger collided punches and kicks after that before colliding with their weapons. 30! Robin:Why did you attack me? Ranger:You posed a threat to the city! The Ranger kicked robin before grabbing him and slamming him down,then kicked him into a pack of explosives.Robin managed to use his grappling hook to get away from the explosives just as the ranger fired a blast at them,causing a massive explosion.Robin used his grappling hook to pull the ranger into a kick that sent him crashing to the ground before the ranger got out the black box. Ranger:SUPER SAMURAI MODE! The Ranger connected the black box with his sword,transforming him into a super samurai. 20! Robin threw several explosive batarangs at the red ranger,but none of them managed to hurt him.Robin then went in for a kick,but the ranger quickly slashed Robin 20 times before kneeing him in the jaw,then did a roundhouse kick before firing a large blast that sent Robin flying through the wall.The Red Ranger then charged up a giant blast and fired it at Robin,but Robin managed to use his grappling hook to avoid the blast.Robin then managed to use his grappling hook to grab the black box. Red Ranger:Huh? Robin then pulled the black box off of the sword before catching it and crushing it with his hands as the red ranger detransformed. Red Ranger:Oh no!The Black Box! 10! Robin then shot a wire at the red ranger,electrocuting him before using a grappling hook to grab his sword,then jumped in front of the red ranger and cut his head off before kicking it out of the area as the red ranger slumped to the ground. K.O!!! Robin turned to the other titans,who knocked out the rest of the power rangers before getting in his motorcycle and driving off with the other titans following him. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Robin drove past the screen before throwing a batarang at it. ROBIN!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4